A Demon's Whisper
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Its been two years since Malik fled from the tombs to get his revenge but he still hasn't found the Pharaoh! What's more concerning his the dark whisper in his mind that he's not sure if that's his own thoughts or not...with his increasingly cruel personalty his brother Rishid is becoming concerned he might know what's behind it, but he can't tell him what it might be...(oneshot)


**A Demon's Whisper **

_By: DNL_

_I hear a dark whisper in my mind…_

_I don't know if it's mine or not…it's become hard to tell….is it me or is this something else entirely?_

The room was dark the hair hung with a heavy feeling that one wrong move would end a life. That sensation wasn't far from the truth. The one that sat on the throne at the head of the room was in a foul mood today. The small pans of fire that sat on pedestals that lined down the sides of the room illuminated his face enough to see it was a young teenager. Just barely fifteen years old. Despite this his eyes were cold a stone showing no inkling of compassion for the few around him. The very fire that illuminated his face made him look more ominous as his lavender eyes peered out from the shadow of the hood he wore. His lips were stuck in a disapproving frown but it wasn't directed at anything at the moment…yet. Another year had slipped by since he escaped from the Tomb Keeper's catacombs and he still hadn't found the dreaded accursed Pharaoh!

'_Damn blasted accrued cowardly husk of a King! How much longer will he hide like a pathetic gelded coward! I will find him…I WILL FIND HIM! ….and when I did I will make him feel the generations of pain the Tomb Keepers have been felt!'_

…_.I pause for the briefest moment I thought I heard a laugh in my mind….I ignore it_

A man to the right of his throne briefly casted the teen a worried look. He could see he was clenching the Millennium Scepter in a vice like grip like he intended to snap the golden item in half. Rishid casted his concerned look to the ground grateful his hood would hide his expression. Master Malik was a very perceptive young man it was almost scary how good he was at reading people at times. He didn't need the Scepter's power at times.

Rishid looked at the Scepter the ancient artifact that gave his younger brother command over shadow magic and the ability to control people's minds to the point he could make them empty puppets.

Brother…Malik hadn't called him that since they formed the Rare Hunters….a saddened feeling washed over him, now he was just a servant again, although still treated better than he was by Malik's Father.

Looking at Malik Rishid wondered if he realized what he was becoming…before he was forced to take the Tomb Keeper's ritual he had been a bright, energetic, inquisitive, albeit still smart mouthed but still kind child. Now….now he was cold, cruel, merciless, uncaring, sadistic tyrant that ran a worldwide crime syndicate.

Now this tyrant who had once been such a kind brother to him was in a bad mood….and someone was going to pay for it. For any reason Malik could think of. Rishid eyed him carefully, though Malik was typically calm… when he took his anger out of someone he could very well make them kill themselves. It was hardly ever a pretty sight. He'd never harmed him physically he wasn't an exception when it came to verbal lashings. At time's Malik's words cut so deep that he may have well struck him with a knife.

'_Two years! It's been two years since I've left the tombs and I still haven't found that blasted Pharaoh or the God Cards! How could I have not found a single clue to their location yet!?...am I that pathetic….? That I can't find three cards and a Millennium item with the Scepter's help? It can't get any easier with its help….'_

_I hear the whispering again…..that dark shadowy whisper in my mind….is it mine?_

_**It's not YOUR fault. It's THEIR fault. They're the ones not doing their job.**_

_I perk, 'Their fault? Who? My men?'_

_The whisper seems to become amused, as always its whisper feels like a cold shadow slithering its way through my mind like an infectious serpent coiling its way around my thoughts. _

_Curious I listen._

_**That's right. You do all the work and give them all the correct direction even guiding them and yet…..they bring you no results! How is it your fault!? THEY are the ones that are pathetic!**_

_The whisper's tone grew darker, turning demonic. The whisper felt like a desert serpent hissing right into my ear. Despite this, I continue to listen._

_**You should make a…example of someone, to…..avoid any further failure of course. Get to soft on them and they won't take you seriously….they'll start walk all over you like THEY'RE in charge. No you. THEM.**_

_I tense, was I being soft? Were my men slacking off? Yes, yes. This made sense. This is why I wasn't making progress in my revenge! YES. It had to be it! I was making no mistakes! I couldn't be! My hand holding the Scepter began to shake with anger. _

_Yes…yes…..my eyes narrow._

_An example needed to be made._

_The whisper's turned smooth feeling like poison to my mind, but the whisper was right….so I welcomed it._

_**Yessssssss, that's right…listen to me…..Now. All you need is target to make an example of.**_

_Target…..yes…..I needed a target…..but who?_

Rishid became alert with a ghoul known as Seeker came into the room, he looked to Malik who was eyeing him sharply as if wondering whether to take his frustration out on him or not. Noting that Seeker became tense Rishid know that Seeker was aware of his current mood. Child in their eyes or not Malik had all the power in the organization, his word was law no exceptions no questions.

"Speak." Malik hissed out, one may have well expected a forked tongue to slip out at any moment.

Managing to compose himself Seeker gestured to three new men waiting at the entrance to the room. It was easy to tell they weren't members, yet, by the fact they were not wearing the black cloaks and by another factor, they were confused why a grown man was basically cowering before a lean teenager. To them they thought this was some sort of trick a gag or something. What they were seeing couldn't be true.

_The whisper spoke again, it seemed vaguely excited._

_**Well, well, three examples…..better than one. No?**_

_Yes, the whisper was right again. Three targets had shown up just when I needed them. I felt a smirk tugging at my lips._

Rishid withheld the urge to sigh and shake his head, it was always the same. The older men that didn't know any better, and most didn't, would mock what they saw…..then cower like frightened babes after seeing the kind of power Malik had the kind of control he had and he had complete control.

"Master Malik….I have brought three new recruits for you to uh…see if they have your….approval to join our fold." Seeker said shakily as he felt Malik looking down at him with a hard stare, he knew Malik was just waiting for one mess up to let out his wrath.

Malik lifted his gaze slightly observing the three new recruits. Rishid frowned when he saw a cruel smirk slither its way onto his lips. He'd found his targets. In a few moments Rishid would pity the men who didn't even have a clue what they were about to go through to join. It was a sort of…initiation they had to go through.

"You've got to be kidding me!" One of the newbies shouted, Malik's expression fell neutral. He was observing his new soon-to-be servant, finding the proper way to break him. The young male around his early twenties looked to Seeker, who still looked more scared of Malik than him, "You said nothing about having to take orders from a skinny blond brat!"

_**What's this!? Who does this incompetent fool think he is!? Insulting you in front of your men! You had better fix his attitude….soon less the underlings get ideas…..This outburst cannot go unpunished.**_

_Once again the whisper was right. I was used to this though. Most didn't even think magic exists! Still….the whisper was right I needed to correct this quickly. I didn't need any rebellion against my will. I am in charge! No one will challenge that! I chuckle inwardly; this fool knows not who he is dealing with. Oh yes. His attitude will be fixed….in a slow painful manner that will stay with him for the rest of his worthless life. _

…_.I did after all….rather….enjoy giving my new recruits their initiation. _

Seeker said nothing and only looked to Malik trying to figure out if he was in trouble for the man's outburst. He felt a chill seeing a cynical smile sitting on Malik's lips, he prayed that it wasn't aimed at him.

"Oh?" Malik chimed; all the rare hunters present stiffened fearfully where they stood. This was the tone of a predator beginning to stalk its prey. He was toying with him right now. Wondering when he'd find out the mistake he'd made. Malik tilted his head to the side slightly still smiling at the man, "Are you disappointed with my appearance? Do I displease you?" His voice tinged with venom towards the end, he was just holding in his rage. A halfhearted chuckle rumbled in his throat, "I wasn't aware Seeker had recruited someone that was important. I would have fixed myself up if that's the case."

The man growled angrily at being mocked, Malik remained partly amused with his play toy and didn't respond. "Look you-"He was cut off by another recruit who stepped in front of him, he glared but the other male didn't respond either.

For a moment red haired newbie that had cut off the first seemed unsure how to address someone several years younger than him who was to be his boss. "Master Malik….I need some help….I need money or I'll lose my home! I'll do anything you tell me…I just need the money!"

_The whisper laughed at this sounding wholly amused by the man's sheer desperation._

_**Kah-hah-ha! How entertaining! Help a few low lives, and the rest flocks to you like you're a saint! You can promise give them poison and say its eternal youth and they'd drink it down and beg for more! The pathetic are truly entraining, don't you agree?**_

_Looking at the man begging before me….feeling like a King being begged by a serf for coin I grinned pleased by the action. I a Tomb Keeper who had been born to serve a worthless Pharaoh who wasn't there was being begged to like a King! Like a Pharaoh. I could tell this man to cut his own hand off for the money and he'd do it, I shifted the Scepter in my hand, then again….I could just make him do it. I grinned fighting back the urge to laugh at the red haired man, yes I agree with the whispers musings._

_This WAS entertaining. _

"Alright, that's enough!"

Malik snapped from his thoughts when he heard the first recruit yell. He sighed faintly to himself; this one was beginning to grate on his nerves. He lazily slid his lavender eyes over to the nuisance. Said nuisance looked angry, positively seething. He hardly got so much a twitch from Malik who rested his head on his hand waiting for him to finish his hissy fit.

"How can you all sit here and take orders from an arrogant brat!? Have all of you lost the balls to stand of to a fucking teenager!? What the hell is wrong with you all!?" He ranted loudly as humanly possible.

Now Rishid was upset, he gritted his teeth growling, "How dare you-" He stopped when Malik held up a hand indicating for him to be silent. Rishid's eyes widened when Malik stood up getting off his throne. This couldn't be good.

"So the prima donna got of his throne." The man growled. Malik was not the least bit threatened in fact much to the new comer's annoyance he smirked…rather darkly.

_**Keh-heh, rather mouthy isn't he? Maybe you should make him tear his own tongue out!**_

_I hummed faintly, it was a nice thought. I put a pin in that thought._

"Heh, well yes it's part of the initiation you are joining after all." Malik said slyly looking the man calmly and almost amusedly in the eyes. His smirk unwavering at the scathing scowl he was receiving from the older male. He arched an in mock curiosity as he snorted out of contempt.

"Fuck no! I'm not joining a group run by an egotistical brat! Forget this, I'm leaving." The man huff and was about to turn to leave when a golden light flashed in his eyes, "Huh?" His eyes widened realizing something….he couldn't move!

"Wha…what the….!?" He managed, he could hardly even talk. A chill slid up his spine when the teen he'd been bad mouthing laughed in such a manner he could hear the evil dripping from his voice.

"I don't think you understand." Malik mused darkly. A menacing gleam flickered in his eyes produced by the flames dancing around in their pans and his own evil. He looked up at him directly in his eyes, he could see the fear beginning to form, oh but this wasn't enough to make an example out of him. Malik was going to much work.

"You BELONG to me now. You became my slave the moment you stepped into this room." Malik sneered in unchecked cruelty a mad grin split his lips making the man's pupil shrink in fear. Pleased by this Malik hummed smirking again, "Now, let's see if you have anything useful in that garbage filled mind of yours." He held the scepter up to his eye level, it flashed again.

Rishid cringed inwardly as the eye of wadjet swelled onto the man's forehead. He'd seen this many times before. He'd seen the pain that contorted his face he'd heard the agonized scream he uttered shortly after. He'd seen it many times before and he knew he'd see it many time after. There was nothing he could do for him there was nothing he would do for him. Rishid could never turn on his master and he never would.

Malik tore through memory after memory of the man. He could be gentle about his search for information but…he was making an example of him there would be no such mercy. The man continued to scream his agonizing pain, the two others made a move escape. Malik flicked his eyes up quickly using the Scepter he instructed some of his ghouls to grab them. With that dealt with he turned his attention back to the one who insulted him. He frowned; so far it seemed he had little information that was of use to him.

Then, he quirked a brow…he had a gun on him.

_The whisper in my mind cackled gleefully at this. I wonder what got the whisper so worked up. Its tone was oozing crazed bloodlust. I was beginning to think it wasn't just a whisper, I dismiss that thought. What could a mere whisper possibly be a demon? Nonsense…_

_**Here's an idea. Make him use it! Make him use it on himself! Make him KILL HIMSELF! Do it. Do it! Then no one will question your authority! No one will question your power! No one will challenge you! DO IT. Make him Kill himself! Kah-hahahahah!**_

_I hummed, I could do that. It wouldn't be so hard. No one could resist my control. I hadn't decided on making him do so but….I was curious of the reaction. Testing it I made the man take the gun from the holster hiding at his waist and made him point to his temple. The look of complete fear on his face made a feeling of twisted enjoyment rise in me._

"_Kneel." I hissed in his mind, he had no choice but to obey. Chuckling cruelly I circled the man like a shark enjoy every shiver he made, control, I'm in control. I'm ALWAYS in control. If I'm not I regain control. Control is power!...and power is everything. I stopped at his side, bending down I hissed into his ear, "What's wrong? No more snappy remarks?" He only continued to shake, the gun to still to his head. I laughed, moving his face, mine only an inch from his I grinned crookedly, "You see now you knew not what you did when insulting me."_

_For a moment I felt something like darkness rise in me, shadows flicking at my mind. Like when the whisper spoke to me. Bah, I couldn't the whisper…it was just a whisper nothing more. The feeling didn't leave though but I didn't mind._

_A crazed grin cut its way across, I knew I must look mad right now but I didn't care. I was making an example. The more fear….the better._

"I could have you KILL yourself with one thought! I could kill you and the rest of the world would think you only a depressed coward that couldn't handle life! I could kill and not bat an eye. Your life means NOTHING to me." I chortle looking down at him like bug he was, "You're easily replaceable. Just a broken toy, I can always get another."

Rishid stared…..he'd never seen his master go this far before. He'd make sure they knew their place yes, he'd go through their memories, yes…but threatening to have them kill themselves!? This was completely new! It worried and shocked him deeply. The look in his eyes told him he was enjoying this, enjoying mentally torturing the man. It looked like a demon was controlling him….Rishid stopped….could it? No, no it could be…..that THING was sealed away…..so long as he stayed by his side….it was sealed away…

_**KILL HIM! KILL HIM! Do it….do it now! He's worthless, he's nothing, and he can be replaced as you said. KILL HIM! Use it as an example for all those that try to defy you!**_

_The whispering voice was no longer whispering. It was screaming in my mind. It was hard to ignore. Glancing at the trigger it was becoming oh so tempting. The grin spread across my face as the man began to beg while crying like an infant. It made me tingle excitedly urging me to commit the act, but, I wanted more. I wanted to see more fear!_

_I'd give him a chance. A chance to appease me, if he failed I'd have him pull the trigger._

"_Tell me…." I hissed famously, for a moment I swore I sounded like the whisper. I ignored it. "Who is your master, your King!?" I demanded loudly enough that the man flinched as much as my control would allow. Looming over his kneeling figure my shadow covered his pathetic trembling form. Grinning I looked to the other two letting them know they were next. Kneeling down to the man's level I pulled his face up to meet my gaze, "Well? Answer me worm."_

"Y-y-you are…p-ple-please…d-don't d-do th-this!" The man sniveled looking nothing like he had before. He was broken. His will to defy the teen he had insulted had been completely demolished in less than a few minutes.

_I grinned ecstatically; the pride in his voice was crushed by his fear to the point of not existing. He was nothing more than a sniveling shell of his former self. I was pleased but something in me urged me to kill the man. I hummed considering it for a moment…he really was nothing of value to me, but….I caught the look Rishid was giving to me, I felt guilt pang me. I shook it off. No! I had to make an example!_

_**Yes, yessss, do it, kill him, there's no other way. It has to be done.**_

_I tensed a bit as the decision became more difficult. The option of simply killing the man was becoming more and more tempting, but I couldn't shake the look I knew Rishid was giving me….Rishid…my brother….._

_A sharp growl from the whisper snapped me out from the daze. I looked at that man, I'd killed before. I narrowed my eyes at him. This would be no different. _

A loud bang filled the room. The man slumped over. Dead….

Like a hive mind the other ghouls carried the body out of the throne room, just as quickly another came to clean up the blood. They were like puppets. Malik was their puppet master. After such a horrifying display no one dared defy him. There were no gasps from the ghouls….only mechanical obedience.

Smirking evilly Malik looked to the two others. Already cowering in fear like scared rabbits in front of a hungry wolf, this, this is what he wanted. Fear, fear gave him power, power gave him control and he loved control. He motioned for them to bring one over. Then, the process started over. The pain, the screaming…him grinning enjoying it all…..The other two lived joining the growing fold that was Malik's organization.

"Take those two out of my sight!" Malik spat, Seeker immediately took them from the room to get them situated in the ghoul's quarters, "I'm through with them." He muttered suddenly feeling bored with his new toys. Looking pleased with himself he sat back down on his throne tracing the 'horns' of the scepter. He'd made his example; there was no doubt in his mind that he was in control of his minions. They wouldn't dare defy him after that. He blinked when Rishid spoke up, it was uncommon for him speak out of turn.

"Master Malik…" Rishid started carefully, he wasn't sure how to approach this he'd never questioned his master before. He wasn't sure how he'd react, or what he'd do. This wasn't the little boy he'd taken care of. This…wasn't the brother he loved anymore. This person was someone else…..but somewhere in there was his brother so he'd remain by his side. Malik arched a blond brow indicating for him to go on, "Was that….really necessary?"

This caught Malik off guard enough he did a double take.

_I can't believe it…Rishid….questioned my actions!?...Looking back….maybe that….had been a bit…extreme. Seeing the blood being cleaned up….there was no point in regretting it. I huffed getting up from my throne. I was in no mood to talk….funny. I thought after all that I'd feel better. I didn't. My blood felt like a cold fire. It provoked my mood further._

"_What you think about my actions doesn't matter at this point Rishid. It's been done and nothing can change that." I snapped, more harshly than I should but my anger wouldn't cease. My heart ached hearing a solemn 'Yes, Master Malik' from Rishid. I kept myself from looking back and headed to my room. I was tired…..maybe rest would ease the fire in my veins…..but I knew it wouldn't….._

_My anger, my hate won't still till HE is defeated…until I am Pharaoh and my clan is set free._

"Master Malik…." Rishid started as his younger brother headed to his room, he was beginning to worry more that his brother was being influenced by a demon of his own making…watching him go there was nothing he could do. If he told him….he'd either believe him and break or simply not believe him…

_I hear a dark whisper in my mind…._

_I don't know if it's mine or not…it's become hard to tell….is it me or is this something else entirely?_

_I hear a dark whisper in my mind…_

_It talks to me and it tells me things….._

_It tells me to do things…..and I often listen…am I doing the right thing?_

_...Of course I am! I'm doing this to free my family! So what if my hands get dirtied, or stained or drenched in blood! What did it matter anyway? A few lives compared to the lives WASTED on a pathetic excuse for a King? A comparison can hardly be made!_

Yes, yes, I'm doing the right thing. I won't have another generation of Tomb Keepers go shackled to the dark when such an amazing world lies above their head…..I won't have my son, when I have one, go through the pain I did.

Yes. Yes. This is the right thing to do.

Once I am the Pharaoh, once I am in control. The Tomb Keepers will be able to control their own lives as they should.

I hear a dark whisper in my mind…

And I listen to it. I listen and it helps me make choices. Choices for the better….

_I am at ease of now, now I can rest._

_**I am the dark whispering in his mind.**_

_**I talk to him and tell him things. He listens. I help him make the right choices.**_

…_**..**_

_**Choices I WANT him to make. I am in control!**_

_**I tell him things; he listens and does as I want!**_

_**He is the puppet masters of the pathetic fools….but I am HIS puppet master.**_

_**I tell him things, he listens, and he does as I want.**_

_**I am the dark whisper in his mind.**_

_**I am his puppet master and he is my puppet.**_

_**I am the dark whisper in his mind. **_

_**I am a demon he created. I am a demon that whispers to him.**_

…_**..**_

_**And he listens.**_

* * *

**I've wanted to do a story pertaining to Malik leading the rare hunters for a while now and I finally found a good subject to do it it on. I believe that his darker half Mariku (Yami Marik) was influencing him driving him to be evil. Though most of it was prompted by his own thoughts his yami merely gave him a push. Like a demon whispering in his mind, corrupting him from the inside out. Hence this story and its title. **

**Also I just really wanted to show a darker side of Malik fans tend to ignore ;)**


End file.
